fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Leo (Eclipse)
"}} |partner= |previous partner=Gray Fullbuster |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Inactive |relatives= |counterpart=Loke |magic= Dark Regulus |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut=Episode 205 |game debut=Fairy Tail Goku • Mahō Ranbu |japanese voice= |english voice= |key= |image gallery=yes }} :For Leo's normal form see Loke. Eclipse Leo (レオ Reo), "The Lion" (獅子宮 Shishikyū), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Leo that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, but the contract was severed causing Leo, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 205 Appearance Eclipse Leo retains the overall physical physique of his original form, but with minor differences: he has abandoned his sunglasses and suit; he now wears black and gold plate armor (with a blue cape) that has the symbol of the Leo constellation etched upon the front skirt. Additionally, Leo now has extremely long hair that better resembles a mane and has a much more frightening, sinister appearance. Personality Leo's personality has turned into one that is nearly the complete opposite of his original self's; he now despises womenFairy Tail Anime: Episode 210 and hates when they are presumptuous enough to assume an affiliation with him. He is also cold and callous regarding his time with Lucy, claiming that he no longer cares about nor remembers her and desires only "perfect freedom", however he has shown that the latter claim is not entirely true and has vague memories of her. Leo is also very intolerant of people who call him "Loke", as he considers himself to be completely rid of the person he once was, becoming extremely violent when people refer to him as such. Leo is also very determined to perform Liberum and seems to be the most obsessed with completing the ritual, as even when it was stopped by Natsu and his friends, Leo came back ready to perform the ritual yet again with new word from Ophiuchus on how to do so even though most of the Eclipse Spirits had been defeated and sent back to the Spirit World at that point. On an unrelated note, Leo is also extremely proud of his Magic, Dark Regulus, and is very confident in its ability to steal away "light" as well as describing it as a light that is not "dirty", but one that longs for freedom. In addition, being related to his Magic, Leo has an obsession with "darkness" conquering everything. Synopsis Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Eclipse Leo appears along with the rest of Lucy's Celestial Spirits, announcing their rebellion, telling her that they don't remember any of their time together with her and that whatever happened in the past means nothing to them now. With Eclipse Leo leading them, the Spirits attack the Mages; Leo fights Natsu until Happy pulls Natsu out of the fight. Later, in the Celestial Spirit world, Leo sits and talks with the other Eclipse Spirits regarding the fact that the Mages escaped and, as he says that they need to obtain "Perfect Freedom", thinks about Lucy. Later on, still in the Celestial Spirit World, Leo is given the Celestial Globe by Virgo in the presence of Lucy's other Eclipse Spirits.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 206 Leo later gathers all the other Eclipse Spirits in Astral Spirytus to perform Liberum, using his Dark Regulus to ignite everyone in its flames to start the ritual. Before long however, Natsu and the group arrive and interrupt the ritual, thus angering Leo and the other spirits greatly. Eventually, more members of Fairy Tail arrive and, after a brief clash with them, Leo and the other Eclipse Spirits retreat behind their Astral Spirytus gates. Beyond this, within which lies a wooded area with a sacrificial altar sitting at the pinnacle, Leo meets Natsu and Happy, who he wastes no time in attacking. Leo then continues to battle Natsu and Happy, the latter of whom he cheap-shots away, which irritates Natsu. Before they can go further, a mysterious blast of energy hits Natsu and Happy, which carries them away, much to Leo's confusion.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 209 Leo later reappears before Ophiuchus and stops her from continuing her spat with Natsu, Happy, Carla and Wendy before telling Ophiuchus that Liberum is ready to be performed and that she is free to leave. After she does so, Natsu and his group point out that the Eclipse Spirits are being forced back to the Spirit World as they speak and that Liberum cannot be performed; Leo laughs at this and changes the landscape to one of a desolate, rocky-peaked area, claiming that the powers of darkness have given him another chance at performing the ritual. Atop a peak with the Celestial Globe in hand, Leo calls for Ophiuchus to show them her true form: one of a giant red serpent. Leo then reiterates to his foes what Liberum is and states that this time, they are going to complete it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 213 Leo then begins the ritual once more, connecting all the constellations of the defeated Eclipse Spirits in the sky whilst claiming that Ophiuchus told him of a way to perform Liberum yet again, even though most of the other Eclipse Spirits have been sealed. With the ritual now out of the way, Leo turns his attention to Natsu and overwhelms him for the majority of their battle with his Dark Regulus, which has the power to absorb the "light", even Natsu's flames. As their fight continues and they match each other blow-for-blow, Leo eventually succeeds in draining Natsu of all his Magic Power and leaves him helpless on the ground, goading him as he falls. However, Natsu rises and grabs Leo's arm, eating his dark flames as this occurs, and activates a combination mode between the two flames, Black Fire Dragon Mode, which Natsu uses to defeat Leo and close his gate with his Hisui's forced-gate closure key, thereby sending him back to the Celestial Spirit World. However it is revealed that Eclipse Ophiuchus's plan was to empower the Eclipsed Celestial Spirit King from the start, with Leo and the other spirits sent back to the Celestial Spirit World being a part of her plan.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 215 After Ophiuchus' defeat, the Fairy Tail Mages travel to the Celestial Spirit World, finding the King absorbing the floating orbs that house Leo and the other twelve Eclipse Spirits into his body alongside parts of the wrecked Celestial World.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 217 Ultimately, thanks to the efforts of Natsu and Happy, Leo and the others are freed after Natsu destroys the core of the Eclipsed King. With this, the Spirit World is returned to its original state, including Leo and the other Eclipse Spirits.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 218 Magic and Abilities Dark Regulus: Dark Regulus, much like its light-based counterpart Regulus, is a Magic that allows Leo to imbue his body parts with the Magic itself for melee combat, however in this case the Magic manifests itself as dark flames. The Magic can also be used for ranged combat, with Leo being able to shoot the dark flames from his palm to attack from afar. Moreover, Dark Regulus has shown the capability to absorb "light", such as Natsu's flames, in order to nullify his foe's attacks while using the absorbed Magic for himself. Additionally, whilst Dark Regulus appears to be unlimited in the amount of flames the user can absorb, there actually is a limit, however the more light that there is to absorb, the longer it lasts and the stronger it becomes.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 214 The Magic also appears to be critical for the successful performance of Liberum, as it was used to ignite the Celestial Globe, which then started the entire process. *'Hammer of Darkness': Leo covers his fist in the flames of Dark Regulus and uses it to punch his target.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 208 *'Sanction of Darkness': Leo quickly moves to appear in front of his target and engulfs them with the dark flames, dispelling their Magic if they are using any, as well as dealing damage. *'Roar of Darkness': Leo expels dark flames from his mouth (towards his target) that are strong enough to overpower Natsu Dragneel's Fire Dragon's Roar. *'Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness': Using Dark Regulus, Leo sets both of his fists aflame and rushes at his target, delivering a barrage of attacks. *'Purge of Darkness': The user releases a stream of flames from their palm and directs it at their target, pushing them back while dealing damage. Immense Strength: Leo has, on several occasions dominated Natsu in terms of strength, sending him flying and/or reeling during their multiple altercations. Leo also ignites hands or feet in flames to increase the power of the strikes he can deliver. Also, rather than evade, Leo prefers to block with his bare hands, which in and of itself ends in stalemates with people of Natsu's caliber, further hinting at the levels of strength he possesses. Enhanced Durability: Helped by his armor, Leo is able to withstand fire-enhanced strikes from Natsu Dragneel with ease, as well as fight extremely demanding battles with little tiring involved. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Leo is a master of hand-to-hand combat, able to match a physically specialized fighter like Natsu in close quarters altercations with extreme dexterity and flexibility. Leo has also shown the ability to overwhelm Natsu on several occasions, and like the Fairy Tail Mage imbues his limbs with his flames to increase the strength and power of his blows. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Leo cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without the chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would drain his life force and ultimately kill him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 However, should Leo successfully perform Liberum, his immortality will be forfeited in exchange for twelve days of "freedom", after which he will die. Quotes *"You people don't understand the meaning of freedom. Celestial Spirits are doomed to enslavement by humans, even though we are much more powerful than humans! But we are going to demolish this fate. For that sake, we don't care what happens to our lives!" Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Leo (Eclipse) *Stop Liberum! References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Eclipse Celestial Spirit Category:Male Category:Antagonist